The Lesbian in the Host Club
by CMello7110
Summary: Our main character Ryo accidentally stumbles upon our six wonderful boys on day, changing both her world and theirs. Will she be a good host? Will the host club find her a girlfriend? Will Ryo's traditional family interfere? Find out in this slightly gayer telling of Ouran.
1. Chapter 1

It was my first day at my new school, Ouran Academy. It was very pink, looking more like the girl's section in Babies R US than a serious school. But to me this whole school was a joke. My family had decided I wasn't headed in the best direction at my old high school, so they transferred me. I didn't want to be here, I really didn't, but I guess I had no choice. The first thing I did when I got there was change into the blue suit that was the boy's uniform. My family bought me the bright yellow one, but it was the ugliest color I had ever seen in my life. You couldn't pay me to wear that.

I spent the day struggling to find all my classes and trying to catch up on some information. It was hard, but I felt the relief when the final bell of the day rang. My parents weren't coming to pick me up until later though, so I tried to find a quiet place to study. The library was super busy, so I went down a random hallway. There was a music room that looked pretty vacant, so I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Welcome."

I looked up. There, I saw six guys in a formation, with flower petals floating all around. I glanced from each one to the other.

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

The one with the black hair then spoke. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this student is in your class, correct?"

The two obviously identical twins look at one another. "Yeah, but he's a new student, so we don't really know him that well."

Him? Well, I suppose I was in the guy's uniform, but I had a decently sized chest… except today I was wearing a sports bra. Oh…

"Wait, I'm not a bo…" I tried to explain.

"Wait a second! You're the new student Ryo Hamagashi, right?" The blond stared in awe, as if he'd never seen a new student before.

"Um… yeah, that's me. Listen, I was just looking fo…"

"Wow! Your family has a great reputation in the music industry! Are you here as a music student?" he continued.

"No, I'm not interested in that sort of thing," I grumbled at the assumption. My family didn't define me, and a lot of people had trouble realizing that. "Look, I really was just looking for somewhere to study, I don't want to intrude."

I turned around, hoping this time to make it out the door, but as I turned, I felt myself bump into something. I saw a nice looking vase teeter, then tip and crash to the ground. I stood in shock.

"I'm so sorry!" I finally managed to say. "Here, I can try and pay for it, how much?"

Surely a vase that they had left in the middle of a room on an unsteady pedestal couldn't be worth that much.

"Well, we were planning on selling that vase at the upcoming auction…" one twin said.

"…For about 8,000,000 yen," the other one concluded.

WHAT!? My family would never forgive me if I said I needed 8,000,000 yen.

"Um… is there any other way I can pay you back?" I asked nervously.

The raven haired boy then pushed his glasses up to the top of his nose. "Well, if it's alright with our king, you could work here with us?"

The "king" then sat down in his chair, crossed his legs and pointed at me.

"I think that's a great idea! From now on, you can be our errand boy!"

Errand boy? Well, I guess I have to pay back my debt somehow.

This will be interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

For the next week, I worked for the club doing little errands and fetching the crazy props they needed for stuff. I hadn't actually seen them host yet, but today I was going to visit during hosting hours.

After school was over, I made my way up to the music room and opened the doors. This time, the room was full of girls. I didn't think there were this many girls in the school, but here they are, screaming and kyaa-ing all over the place. I spotted Tamaki at the same time he spotted me. He smiled and beckoned me over.

"Ah, there you are Ryo! I wanted you to meet someone. This is Princess Ayanokoji, one of my most loyal guests," he told me, gesturing to the sitting beside him. She put her tea down and turned towards me. Her red hair was stunning and her grey eyes were mesmerizing. She was beautiful.

Since I've never been good with women, I just awkwardly smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you!"

She smirked and took a sip of her tea, while Tamaki on the other hand sprang up and grabbed me, spinning me around.

"That was so cute! The blushing, followed by the awkward greeting was perfect! I knew you had what it takes to be a host!"

Host? What was this?

"What do you mean? I'm just supposed to run errands, right?" I said, shocked.

Tamaki set me down and laughed. "Oh that's right! I forgot to tell you! You've been very good this last week, and we think you have what it takes to be a host! That was your final test, and you passed!"

He hugged me again, but this time I pulled away quickly. He stared at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "I thought you would want a promotion. It will pay off more of your debt than running errands would."

Hmm… if this means my debt will be repaid faster…

"Okay, I'll work as host. But, I should probably tell you all something…" I looked around the room. "I'll save it until later though, I don't want to interrupt your hosting session."

Tamaki smiled, "I'm glad!"

I stayed with Tamaki while he was hosting and tried to pick up a few tips, as he seemed to be the most popular. After a few hours, we were finally saying goodbye to the last guest. I sighed in relief, not having realized how much work the boys put into hosting.

"Well, Ryo? What did you have to tell us?" Tamaki said.

I looked at the boys, who had all assembled in front of me. I fiddled with my hands.

"Um… well… I'd love to host, but… I'm actually a girl."

The only one who showed a reaction was Tamaki.

"What?!" Tamaki screamed, followed by a blush that formed upon his shocked face. Everyone else either smiled or laughed.

"You didn't know?" The twins simultaneously asked.

"Wait a minute, how did you all know?!" I asked.

"Well, we picked up on a few things…" Kyoya responded.

"Honey-sempai saw a tampon in your bag," Kaoru said with a smile. Honey then walked up and grabbed my arm.

"Plus, you're really cute!" He said in his adorable fashion. Mori made a small noise of agreement.

I laughed. They were a such a crazy bunch!

"So, it's okay then if I still host?" I asked eagerly.

I looked around to see nothing but smiles and nods, except for Tamaki who was still processing.

"Alright then! Host Ryo it is! Those ladies better watch out," I joked.

The club laughed and we all left for the day. Tamaki was still a bit weird around me, but I suppose this was quite a shock for him. Being a bit butch, I was used to that though.

Ah, I'm going to be a host! This should be fun. Who knows, maybe I'll even meet a nice girl?


	3. Chapter 3

_HOLY SHIT_ , I thought as Kyoya told me of me requests for the day. Princess Ayanokoji had requested me? Oh my god, gah, cute girl. My brain was short circuiting.

"Ryo? Are you alright?" Kyoya asked, a look of slight worry on his face.

"Oh, um… Yeah I'm fine! Absolutely great!" I said, awkwardly scratching the back of my head.

Kyoya glanced at me for a second. Deciding I was fine, he walked away to talk with the others.

I smile, internally squealing like a four-year-old. _Ok, calm down_ , I was fine. This was just another job. Cool? Cool.

I walked over to my station and sat, tapping my foot in anticipation. The guests started entering. I looked around for the red-head, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Looking for me?" My heart jumped as I looked over at my guest for the day. I got up and took her hand, leading her into the seat, and pushed her chair in. I calmly walked back to my seat and sat, trying to compose myself. My heart was leaping out of my chest and my brain was spitting random speculations as to her feelings towards me.

"I'm very pleased that you requested me," I told her honestly.

She smiled and placed her hands under her chin, staring up at me.

"Yes, I was thinking about how the host club, especially Tamaki, seems to be very accepting of you. I don't know why this is, especially after what happened at your last school."

My smile vanished from my face. I stared at her, studying the intent behind her bringing up this subject.

"That's none of your business," I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but isn't it? You see, I care about Tamaki. I don't really want him to be around the likes of you," she spit at me.

I stood up from the table, bowing towards her.

"Thank you for seeing me, Princess," I told her with as much politeness as I could manage. I then turned and walked towards the door.

"You're sick," I heard her say from behind me. I could see the other hosts staring in my direction, but I dared not turn towards them. The anger and frustration that I was feeling was nothing new, but still just as powerful. I walked out the door, slamming it behind me.

I didn't know where I was headed, I just let my rage take me as I walked, then ran, through the building. I eventually turned a corner and found myself outside. I looked around, but all the students had gone home or were inside the building. I was alone.

I couldn't hold my anger in anymore. I let out a scream of frustration, clenching my hands until they turned pale. I told myself she was wrong, that she was just a stuck up girl that was jealous, and the host club would never discriminate against me, but was that true?

After a while, I had let out most of my anger. I sat down on a bench. Glancing down, I saw my hands were shaking.

"Ryo?" I heard a voice. Looking up, I saw Tamaki standing in the doorway. He looked a little scared at my burst of emotion. He slowly walked over, sitting down on the bench next to me.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I looked up at him. God, he looked so innocent, like a child.

"I'm okay, I just…" I sighed and placed my head in my hands.

"Ryo, what did Ayanokoji say?"

"She knows about something I did at my last school," I quietly confessed.

"What did you do?" Tamaki asked, curious.

"I… I was friends with this girl, and I thought…" I took a deep breath. "I thought she was into me, so I tried to kiss her and she told my parents. They, of course, thought I was a worthless piece of shit, so they thought that sending me to a better school would help to 'fix' me. Now I'm getting the same remarks here and I just can't…" I didn't want to cry, but I felt the lump in my throat beginning to form.

"I don't care if you're gay, Ryo. You're my friend and a part of the host club, nothing can change that."

He smiled at me and placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him. I began to cry. No one had ever said that to me. I had always been greeted with the same remarks.

"Thank you," I squeaked out.

We hugged until I stopped crying. Then, he got up and raised his arm in the air dramatically.

"Now then, I need to speak with Miss Ayanokoji. Nobody treats my friends that way!" He marched off into the building.

 _Oh no_ , I thought. I quickly got up and followed him into the school. _What was he going to do?_


End file.
